La pera
by basilea
Summary: Catherine y Grissom se entretienen un poco... y se manchan otro poco!


**LA PERA**

PorBasilea 

Era una noche tremendamente aburrida para Grissom. Ninguno de los casos que le había asignado a su equipo requerían la ayuda de un entomólogo experto y el equipo estaba fuera, en sus respectivas escenas resultando independientes y eficientes sin él.Así que decidió buscarse algo para picar. Había pasado la mayor parte de su turno alimentando a sus bichos y e había entraado hambre.

Se coló en la sala de descanso del personal y abrió la nevera. Recordaba haber visto algo de fruta allí mientras escondía uno de sus experimentos que había emezado a oler y necesitaba un poco de conservación. L a voz de Catherine le hizo saltar. 

"No creo que el experimento esté listo todavía."

Estaba sentada en el sofá detrás de él, sujetando una revista científica en una mano y mirandole sin su sonrisa habitualen los labios.

"¿Perdón?" 

Su expresión resultaba intrigadamente sexy pero Catherine no tenía intencion de rendirse tan facilmente. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, dejó la revista, y cogió una pera.

"Tu experimento. Todavía no resulta suficientemente apestoso. Sólo han hecho falta cuatro lavados para eliminar el olor de lo que quiera que hayas guardado ahí dentro de mi pera."

Cerró la nevera y se acercó a ella.

"En realidad estaba buscando algo de fruta" Y estiró el brazo para coger la pera de Catherine. Ella la apartó de su alcance y le miró directamente a los ojos. 

"No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para comerte mi fruta". 

Grissom estaba asombrado. Esta vez ella parecía inmune a sus sonrisa y eso era nuevo para él. Siempre conseguía de ella lo que quería solo con sonreirle con su media sonrisa, o arqueando una ceja, y esta nueva sitiación le tenía un poco confuso. Incluso había empezado a pensar que sus escasas habilidades sociales le habían llevado demasiado lejos esta vez... pero entonces ella perdió por un momento la concentración y una sonrisa diminuta se le escapó durante un segundo. La conocía demasiado bien para dejarse engañar por sus tucos, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

"¿Qué crees que opinaría Lindsay al ver que no quieres cmpartir tus cosas con tus amigos? ¿Es así como educas a tu hija?"

Catherine estaba decidida a salirse con la suya con la conversación... y la pera... así que mantuvo su extrerior de frialdad mientras le respondía que las madres pueden a veces, saltarse sus propias normas, sobre todo si tienen que dar lecciones sobre cntaminar la propiedad pública con algún experimento apestoso, Y tras esas palabras, cogió un cuchillo y cortó un pedazo de la pera y se la comió.

Ël la miró con asombro, hipnotizado por sus labios. Una gotita de zumo se le había escapado de la boca y resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Catherine saacó la lengua y la lamió para recuperarla. Ese pequeño gesto le fascinó. Ella era perfectamente consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo para entonces, y le encantaba fastidiarle, sobre todo porque sabía que se le daba realmente bien. La cara de Grissom se volvió roja al darse cuenta de que ella lo sabía y le estaba mirando. Se dio cuenta porque sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa, lo que le hizo mirarle a los ojos. Catherine estaba disfrutando de la situación: Le tenía completamente a su merced. Y no podí evitar aprovecharse de la situación.

Cortó otro trozo de pera y se la ofreció con una sonrisa. Ël supo que ella había ganado. Ella siempre ganaba en todos su jueguecitos y discusiones. Y ahora no se rendía, le estaba concediendo una gracia. Se inclinó sobre ella para coger el pedazo de pera con la boca y así no mancharse las manos, pero ella en n movimiento veloz se la quitó y se la metió en la boca. Grissom se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Ella masticaba la pera sonoramente y hacía ruiditos de salivación.

"Eso ha sido cruel,"  fue todo lo que consiguió decir tras recuperarse de sus acciones.

Catherine se tragó la pera y le fastidió hablándole de lo deliciosamente dulce y fresquita que estaba. Ël la miraba intentando fingir una mirada de dolor. Ella se compadeció de él y le ofreció otro trozo.

"QUIERO ese trozo," dijo él. 

Ella intentó ponerse lo más seria posible, pero la cara de Grissom no se lo onía nada fácil.

"Lo quieres, ¿verdad que sí? Entonces toma, cógelo." Y sujetó el pedazo de fruta entre los labios.

"¿Crees que no me atreveré?"

Catherine se encogió de hombros y sonrió, lo que hizo que la pera volviera a escurrir por la comisura de sus labios, y Grissom supo que si no la cogía antes de que la gota escurriera por su barbilla, no iba a poder evitar lamerle el cuello entero, así que reunió todo el valor que pudo y se inclinó una vez más sobre ella. Ella no se movió. Ni siquiera pestañeó, estaba demasiado ocupada viendo cómo se acercaba a ella. Por fin se acercó lo suficiente, abrió la boca... y cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos la cerró, atrapando el trozo de pera dentro. 

Sus miradas se engancharon, ninguno quería perder el contacto, pero cuando él inició el movimiento para separarse de ella, sintió como la pera desaparecía de su boca hasta la de ella. Se incorporó de golpe y dió un paso atrás para mirarla bien mientras ella saboreaba la fruta con llos ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.

"Me había ganado ese trozo." 

Catherine no pudo evitar reirse al ver su cara. Se lo estaba pasando como en la vida. Siempre le había gustado tomarle el pelo pero conseguuir "robarle" un "beso" con ese truco tan viejo le aprecía demasiado.

"Oh pobrecito Gil...! Vale, toma." Y cotró otro trozo.

"Esta vez pienso comermelo". 

Ella se rió y lo colocó de nuevo entre sus labios. Grissom suspiró porque no estaba seguro de poder permanecer otra vez inclinado sobre ella, tocando sus labios sin empujarla contra el respaldo del sofá y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Pero se inclinó una vez más, y abrió la boca, sintió sus labios sobre los de ella... y le parecieron incluso mas apetecibles que antes... pero se contuvo, atrapó la pera... y la sintió desaparecer otra vez dentro de la boca de ella. Pero para asombro de Catherine, esta vez no se apartó sorprendido, sino que dejó que su lengua siguiera el mismo camino que la fruta dentro de su boca.

Catherine sólo estaba jugando, le encantaba hacerle sufrir y no esperaba una reacción como aquella por parte de él. Nunca habría imaginado que esa solución se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza. La idea de apartarse le cruzó la mente por un segundo, pero su lengua sabía tan bien, que sólo cerró los ojos y le dejó saborearla. 

Grissom sólo tardó medio segundo en encontrar lo que buscaba en su boca pero utilizó tres segundos extra para sacar la pera de allí. Esta vez era él quien sonreía y ella la sorprendida. Grissom abrió la boca para que ella pudiera ver la pera dentro.

Catherine estaba todavía tratando de recuperarse del shock mientras Grissom empezó a masticar la pera. 

"¡Eh! ¡La mitad de eso era mio!" 

Grissom dejó de masticar y sonrió. Le encantaba cuando no se rendía.

"Todavía queda algo de zumo... no seas tímida, ven y tómalo."

Siguió comindo tan tranquilo, de hecho, estaba tan encantado por haber ganado la batalla, que cuando Catherine se levantó dejando el cuchillo y los restos de la pera sobre la mesa, y se acercó hacia él, no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería hacer.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad al darse cuenta de que él había ganado la batalla, pero ella iba a ganar la guerra, y fingió resignación. 

"Bueno... supongo que la mitad del zumo servirá" y poniendose de puntillas apretó sus labios contra los de él… y deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca.

Los dos disfrutaron del sabor del zumo pero les gustó mucho más el sabor del otro, así que siguieron saboreándose mucho después de que el zumo se había terminado. Cuando el hecho de que se estaban besando fué obvio, las manos de Catherine se dirigieron a la cara de Grissom pero el gesto  le hizo a él terminar el beso.

Se miraron a los ojos, jadeando. Ella no estaba muy segura de lo que pensar. Besar a Grissom era una idea que había rondado su mente desde hacía muho tiempo, y por el mode en que él había respondido al beso, estaba segura de que él tambien lo había estado deseando, pero ahora que había sucedido, él le había rechazado. Estaba deseando una explicación. Ël lo sabía y no tardó en aclararlo: "Manos pegajosas"

Catherine se rió. Estaban realmente pegajosas. "Supongo que necesito un lavado... eh?" Grissom sonrió y estaba a punto de responder cuando Greg apareció por la puerta.

"Cath, tienes el busca apagado. Tengo los resultados de las pruebas del…" De repente se paró al darse cuenta de las pupilas dilatadas de Grissom y la respiración entrecortada de Catherine.

"¿Interrumpo algo?"

Grissom le miro con tanta seriedad que supo inmediatamente que lo había hecho, lo que hizo que su mente viajara por todo un mundo de ideas nuevas del que la voz inquisitiva de Catherine le arrancó. Necesitaba saber cuales eran los resultados. "Claro jefa" y le explicó sus descubrimientos a una Catherine que sonreía nuevamente. Ella puso su mente en el caso al momento, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Grissom con el rabillo del ojo. Parecía sumido en graves pensamientos, y temía que se estuviera replanteando todo lo sucedido. Una vez que Greg hubo concluido su exlicación, miró a Grissom y sonrió a Catherine mientras se acercaba a su oido y murmuraba "¿Cuando me vas a decir qué es exactamente lo que he interrumpido?" Catherine le devolvió la sonrisa y contestO "Cuando seas mayor" lo que hizo a Greg sonrojarse y dirijirse hacia la puerta intentando reprimir un último comentario, y casi lo había conseguido cuando de su boca se escaparon las palabras. "Me voy pero recordad que esto es un lugar público y los otros niños que vienen a jugar aquí pueden entrar en *cualquier* momento" Y salió por la puerta tan deprisa como pudo.

Catherine se rió y se volvió hacia la mesa para recoger sus cosas. 

"Y ¿cuándo me vas a decir tú en lo que estabas pensando?"

Grissom no respondió. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Todo en lo que pensaba era en lamerle las manos llenas de zumo, así que simplemente se quedó de pie, mirandola y sonriendo. Catherine se dio por vencida con un suspiro. 

"Bueno, me tengo que ir ya." 

Grissom asintió y ella recogió sus carpetas dandose por fin cuanta de lo pegajosas que tenía las manos. 

"¡Oh, mierda! ¿Por qué no me lo has recordado?" Miró alrededor tratando de encontrar algo con lo qie limpiarse las manos, pero no encontraba nada. Grissom sonreía pero acabó riendose a carcajadas al verla dar una y otra vuelta sobre sí misma. Finalmente se paró, le miró, y sacándole la lengua se limpió las manos en su chaqueta. Grissom dejó de reirse. Ella le guiñó un ojo, cgió sus carpetas y salió por la puerta. La voz de Grissom le hizo parase y asomarse por el quicio para mirarle.

"¿Cath?" 

"¿Si?" 

"¿Sigue en pie nuestro desayuno?" 

Ella sabía que no popdía enfadarse con ella no importaba lo que hicieera. Y pensó que probablemente era la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener a alguien como él edseando desayunar con ella.

"Claro." 

Él volvió a sonreir. Llevaba esperando el desayuno que ella le había prometido toda la noche pero las perspectivas ahora se habían vuelto todavía más interesantes.

"¿Quieres que lleve algo?" 

Catherine lo pensó un momento y al final respondió "¿Qué tal un poco de fruta... para el postre?" Y se marchó dejando a Grissom con una de las mayores sonrisas que había visto en su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
